


Day 4 - Ribbon

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Rikki, December writing prompt, Nyotalia, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from my upcoming storyRikki.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 4 - Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia. I _do_ own an Akita.

Rikki watched as Emily decked the house in Christmas decorations. He felt a little nostalgic watching her; it's been so long since he spent the holidays with anybody. Of course, he's a dog now so he doesn't know if this counts.

Huffing, Rikki laid his head down in his paws and closed his eyes. Everyone was in the house, away from the cold, so he could let his guard down for a bit. "There you are, Rikki," he heard Madeline say. Opening his eyes, Rikki sees the Canadian girl approach him with something in her hands.

"Hold still, okay?" Madeline said as she lifted the dog's large head and wrapped the pink ribbon around his neck. "There we go. He-he. You look very handsome, Rikki." She petted the large dog as he gave out a yawn, not really caring what she did to him.

"My, my. Who is _this_ handsome boy?" Francine teased as she entered the living room to sit on the couch. Emily stopped what she was doing to see what the other girls were up to. She snorted out a laugh and took out her phone to take a picture of the large Akita in the pink bow.

If Rikki were still human, he would be blushing right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 complete. But like the summary said, _Rikki_ is an upcoming story of mine that was inspired by _Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga_. Originally I was gonna go with 'England was dead drunk again and cursed a guy', but I like Cinnamon's story better.
> 
> Can anyone guess which anime the name came from?
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
